


The Sound of Crashing Waves Chapter 1

by amused_cat23



Category: Twilight
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amused_cat23/pseuds/amused_cat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Hello! I have seriously gotten into fics with Jasper. He's such an interesting character! This story was inspired by Naughtykisses' story "He was a Southern Gentleman" (which I really hope she finishes!). As some of you may have been able to tell from some of my other stories, I like writing some pretty dark stuff. The funny stuff is nice, and the romance, but what I really like is the stuff that is just depressing. XD Anyhoo, please enjoy! </b></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello! I have seriously gotten into fics with Jasper. He's such an interesting character! This story was inspired by Naughtykisses' story "He was a Southern Gentleman" (which I really hope she finishes!). As some of you may have been able to tell from some of my other stories, I like writing some pretty dark stuff. The funny stuff is nice, and the romance, but what I really like is the stuff that is just depressing. XD Anyhoo, please enjoy!**

**Hello! I have seriously gotten into fics with Jasper. He's such an interesting character! This story was inspired by Naughtykisses' story "He was a Southern Gentleman" (which I really hope she finishes!). As some of you may have been able to tell from some of my other stories, I like writing some pretty dark stuff. The funny stuff is nice, and the romance, but what I really like is the stuff that is just depressing. XD Anyhoo, please enjoy!**

So many voices. So many fucking voices. I hold my ears and sit in the corner, trying to ignore all the voices. La la la la la.

Why won't they go away? I swallow every fucking pill they throw at me, and still the voices rage on in my head. Why? How can I escape them.

 _There's always the razor. A plump little vein right there on your arm. All you have to do is slide it down. They'll all go away, every last one._

"AUGH!"

I slam myself against the wall. Just leave me alone. Go away. LEAVE ME ALONE. LEAVE ME ALONE. LEAVE ME ALONE. LEAVE ME ALO-

 _I gotta get away. I have to leave. As soon as he turns around, I'm makin' a run for it. I swear to God, I'm getting away._

I turn my head to the left and see them pushing someone in my direction.

"There you go, you fucked up freak. A new friend!"

Fuck them. Laugh all you want. I hear what you're thinking. You call me a fucked up freak? I know exactly what you did to that nine year old last night. You made him cry, you bastard. You scarred him for the rest of his life.

Though, that isn't half as bad as the shit I've seen.

I've seen my father brutally murder my mom. He yelled at her, slapped her around a bit. But then he got the knife. Chopped her finger right off. Shoved it in her mouth. Made me watch as he raped and murdered her. Hacked her up into pieces. Forced me to clean her up while he snorted coke. I was 12.

But that's why I'm here. I killed your fucking ass, didn't I, DADDY. I got that same knife and I did awful things to you. Made you suffer like I did. I cut you real bad, so you could feel the pain. The I poured your beloved whiskey on the open wounds. It burned. I know it did. I wasn't going to let you have it quick. You were going to suffer for the 13 hours I did wiping mom off the kitchen counter.

I bathed in your fucking blood. And I loved every minute of it.

And you, pedophile. I will do the same thing to you when you turn around. I'll make you suffer like you made that boy suffer.

 _Oh God. Look at him! What have they done to him? I'm gonna die! They're gonna fuckin' kill me in here!_

My eyes snap up to the tall figure on the other side of the cell. He claws at the door. His fingers are bloody and his fingernails are ripped off. I guess I was too busy reminiscing to see him do that to himself. Too bad. I could've prevented him from all that wasted energy. See those grooves and ruts in the wall? I did those. And it was for fucking nothing.

"Hi. My name's Edward. It looks like we're going to be buddies."

He turns around to look at me. His eyes are wide and red-rimmed. I offer him my hand and the most genuine smile I can muster. It isn't much.

Poor lad. He's trembling. He's silent though. Even is other voice. I can't hear it. I slowly get up and walk over to him. He presses himself against the wall, looking terrified.

"Hey, shhh. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm probably in a similar situation to you."

He looks like he's going to cry. Suddenly, he throws himself at me and holds me tight. He's gasping, dry sobs. I don't know what to do, so I put my arms around him.

I don't know why, but I feel incredibly protective over him. I want him to trust me, and I want to trust him. In his head, he's sobbing and apologizing.

"I'm so sorry mama! I'm so sorry! Don't hate me! Please, don't hate me!"

He clutches at my shirt, holding on for dear life. My hands are on his back, and I try to soothe him. He's like an animal that was abused. I laugh in my head. He is.

We stay like that for a while, him gripping me tight and me trying to comfort him. After some time, his sobs stop and he breathes slowly, like he's asleep. I maneuver us so that I'm sitting against the wall, him almost in my lap.

I feel like a father consoling a terrified child, telling him that it is only a sweater under his bed and not the boogie man. Only this time, it isn't a sweater, but the boogie man sure as hell isn't the scariest monster here.

"I'm Jasper."

I look down, slightly startled. I thought he was asleep.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper."

"I killed my dad… I'm a bad person."

We're silent. I'm quite shocked.

"I killed my dad too. He killed my mom. He had to pay."

Jasper looked up at me with wide, blue eyes. A beautiful color, but they are so sad. Everything about his face is sad, but eerily beautiful. Like a ghost. He's a ghost.

"I bet he deserved it. He deserved everything he got. Know why I killed my dad?"

"Why?"

"He tortured the person I loved. He and a whole group of his friends. They tied him up and beat him until he couldn't take it anymore. Then they tied him to the back of their truck and dragged him for 7 miles. My dad came home afterwards and said, 'Fucking fag deserved e'rything he got. Yer gonna get it too.' So, I got my gun, and I shot that mother fucker."

I leaned my head back and absorbed everything. A smile came to my lips.

"My dad chopped my mom up and made me clean her up."

Jasper let go of me, so I dropped my arms from him. He sat up and looked me in the eye.

"I think we should stay together. I think we need each other."

I nodded in agreement. He and I were both incredibly fucked up and only we could understand each other. We stared at each other for a while, trying to memorize the other's face. Very softly, he reached and touched my face. I did the same to him. I leaned in slightly, and he filled the rest of the space until our noses touched. He looked at me with eyes that were so incredibly lost.

"Don't leave me."

I held his gaze. "I won't."

We turned our heads and sealed our promise.

We were in this together.

 **Soooo… What did you think? REVIEW MY DEARIES!**

 **Tell me if I should continue this. Is it just a one shot thing? Should I write a few more chapters? TELLMETELLMETELLME!**

 **Again, a big shout of to Naughtykisses for giving me such wonderful inspiration!**

 **P.S. I'm sorry if I was a bit too graphic up there. I got a bit carried away. If you couldn't tell already, I'm kinda into crazy stuff.**

 **P.P.S. I love stuff like this! If you have any suggestions, please do! Put them in your reviews! I really want to read more of this type of stuff.**

 **Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	2. The Sound of Crashing Waves Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Due to the fact that I was way to inspired by this concept, I have decided not to make this a one-shot! Thank you guys for the alerts and reviews! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DEARIES! XD Keep it up and I'll type lightning fast! HAVE YOU SEEN LIGHTENING COME OUT OF SOMEONE'S FINGERS? IT'S AWESOME! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Due to the fact that I was way to inspired by this concept, I have decided not to make this a one-shot! Thank you guys for the alerts and reviews! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DEARIES! XD Keep it up and I'll type lightning fast! HAVE YOU SEEN LIGHTENING COME OUT OF SOMEONE'S FINGERS? IT'S AWESOME! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

After our kiss, Edward and I sit together, counting each breath. Our breath becomes slower and slower. I'm almost positive he's asleep. He's calm… Happy even.

And I'm happy. I'm really happy actually. I feel whole. Clean. It's the first time in five years that I don't hate everything about myself. How? How did I completely change my outlook on life? How one person make me a better person?

Edward is just as impure as I am. He killed his father like I did. His father deserved it, like mine did. We must've been fated to meet. I look up at Edward.

There's no other word I can use to describe him but beautiful. His eyes are green. Even though they are closed, I remember them from when we kissed. They stared into me like mine did to his. His nose is completely straight, and his cheekbones are very pronounced. That also could be because his face is so thin. And pale. His skin is so incredibly pale, like he's never seen the sun. His hair is a reddish brown color, and frames his face perfectly. I run my fingers through, relishing the way it feels between my fingers. My hand moves down to brush against his cheekbones and down to his mouth. His lips are full and red. Smiling, I lean over and kiss him tenderly. I can't be sure, but I think I see him smile. It's a genuine smile, not like the one from earlier. That one was forced and didn't meet his eyes.

The moon shines in through the small window. Which reminds me… I scoop Edward into my arms. He's so incredibly light… Figures. God knows how long he's been in this fucking hellhole. I put him in his bed, wishing so much that I could lay next to him and watch him sleep. But, if the guards come in and see us together, they'll do terrible things to us. They could separate us.

When I flung myself at Edward, it was because I knew he's help put me back together. I was falling apart. But it wasn't all my fault. Those fucking guards and the other inmates… So much rage. And insanity. It drowned me. I was being taken by the emotions swirling around me. That is, until I only had Edward with me. He was the only one who wasn't filled with rage and craziness. He was sad. And scared. He did an awful thing, but he didn't belong here.

He reached out to me. He wanted to make me feel better. I needed that. I'd like to think he needed me too. He didn't push me away. He held on to me and let me put myself back together.

I walk over to my bed and fall into it. I stare at Edward for a while. He looks at peace. Lost part of his haunted look. I turn over, looking at the wall. I need to sleep, but if I do, the nightmares will come. I sigh. They'll be worse if I fall asleep out of pure exhaustion. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to find peace. Suddenly, I'm awoken by something that could possibly be very dangerous.

I could fall in love with him.

I can't. He'll get hurt. Everyone I love gets hurt. I won't let Edward get hurt. But I can't leave him either. I've only been with him for a few hours, and he's already healed a part of me. He needs to be healed too.

Silently, I fall into oblivion.

 **DEARIES! XD Soooo… Tell me what you think! I love reviews!**

 **P.S. I've been seriously inspired, and have been writing like a crazy lady. I'm going to post a few more chapters, but don't get used to it! Only reviews can make me writing like the wind!**

 **Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	3. The Sound of Crashing Waves Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I AM SO FILLED WITH JOY! XD All the beautiful reviews and alerts! THANK YOU SO MUCH! The more people review, the more inspired I am to write and make everyone happy! HAPPINESS! IT'S A WARM STORY! No it's not. It's a warm gun…**

**I AM SO FILLED WITH JOY! XD All the beautiful reviews and alerts! THANK YOU SO MUCH! The more people review, the more inspired I am to write and make everyone happy! HAPPINESS! IT'S A WARM STORY! No it's not. It's a warm gun…**

 **10 pts to anyone who knows what that's from! Anyhoo, ON WITH STORY, DEARIES!**

I'm aware that someone is touching me. Normally, I'd be scared and make them leave me alone. But these touches aren't threatening. They're light. They remind me of when my mom would run her fingers through my hair when I was sick. It's comforting. I feel… Normal. I feel slight pressure on my lips and I know that Jasper kissed me again. My lips turn up slightly, but then I'm gone.

I'm walking down a hall. I feel like I should recognize it, but for the life of me, I can't. It's weird… All the doors look like they're painted onto the wall. I run my fingers over them. Yep, just paint.

 _Kill… I'ma kill em all._

 _Fucked up freaks. They deserve everything comin' to 'em._

 _Margret… you shouldn'tve… left me…_

So many whispers. They swirl around me and hold me in their grasp. But, that's normal. None of the whispers make sense, but it's because everyone's asleep. But what is different is the loudest whisper of all, and it's coming from right next to me.

 _Kill… I'll kill him… Garrett… I'm sorry… It's my fault… Him… I can't love him… He'll end up… like… Garrett… Mama… Mama, I'm so sorry… Please don't cry… Mama, you don't need to do that. Mama, please! Put it down! No! Mama! MAMA! NO! NO!_

"MAMA! NOOOO! MAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU MAMA! NOOOOO!"

Jasper's back is arched and he's writhing and thrashing about in his bed. He was still shrieking agonizing noises. I fly out of my bed and I am at his side, him in my arms.

"Jasper! Shhh… You're okay! Jasper, I'm here." He's shaking and sobbing still, fingers clawing at my shirt and chest. We rock back and forth for a bit.

He's quieted down, the only sound is his soft breathing that has a slight hitch from crying. His fingers relax and release my shirt. He's fallen asleep again. My own head droops, so I lay down, Jasper on my chest. There's nothing frightening going on his head, just the Texas landscape. I smile and let myself sleep.

Sunlight drifts in through the small window on the other wall. Jasper's fingers are twined in my hair. His head is still on my chest. I scratch his back softly, and he stretches. Suddenly, we hear the clatter of keys. Jasper yanks his fingers out of my hair and I bolt across the room to my bed.

"You sleep good, faggots?" Ralph, guard from fucking Hell, sneers in the doorway. Jasper and I both get out of our beds and walk to him.

" I heard one of you pussies screaming last night 'Nooo! Stop! Oh, mama, pleeeeeeease! Don't do it!'"

I saw Jasper stiffen in my peripherals.

 _Oh shit! Fuck! What did I say? Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! That's probably why Edward was holding me this morning… Fuck. I'm so pathetic._

He hung his head. I looked at the guard and at the other inmates, making sure they weren't looking. Then, I touched Jasper's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. His eyes met mine and he relaxed. My hand slid down his arm, briefly touching his fingers, before returning to my side.

 _Edward…_

I was surprised by the sheer tenderness of his one thought. I glanced at him again and there was a delicate smile playing at his lips and some strong emotion behind his eyes. My heart fluttered a bit and I flushed slightly. Shit… How'd he do that? I felt like a silly school girl with a crush.

We kept walking towards the cafeteria. Breakfast time for the criminals. The dining area was bustling with people. If you ignored the murderous looks on most people's faces, the orange jumpsuits and slight stench, you may just think that this was simply a busy restaurant. I lead Jasper to the meal line, and we were handed a tray. I heard the roar of a gorilla. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. My knees started to shake and there was pure fear in my eyes.

"Eddie, you goin' to grace me with that fine ass tonight again, bitch? Two years here can make a man awful horny… You know I'm goin' get what I want anyway, may as well come willingly."

Emmett grabs the short hairs at the back of my neck and pulls my head back so I can see his filthy teeth. He laughs when I grunt in pain. Then, his hand is gone and my neck is straight again.

"How about you keep your fuckin' hands off of him, or I'll break every one of your fuckin' fingers, bastard?"

I whirl around to see Jasper with his hand around Emmett's fist. He's standing as tall as he can, but he's at least 100 pounds smaller than Emmett. His beautiful blue eyes are vicious. Emmett smiles smugly at me.

"Got yerself a boyfriend, don'tcha Eddie-boy? Maybe we should include him in the fun tonight, huh?"

I see Jasper's other hand ball into a fist, and before it can snap forward, I grab it. He looks at me, violence in his eyes.

 _I'll fuckin' kill him. I swear, he lays another finger on Edward, I'll rip his fuckin' throat out._

My voice shakes as I try to pull Jasper away. "Um, Jasper, we-we're next in l-line. C'mon."

I manage to pull him away from Emmett, who looks like an angry bull. Jasper and I quickly get our oatmeal and juice and find a seat.

Mealtimes are usually torture for me. I hear everyone's voice, external and internal. I rub my temples and close my eyes, trying to suppress the flood. When I succeed and open my eyes, I look around a bit before looking at Jasper. He's gazing intently at me.

"What're you doin'?"

Should I tell him? I don't want to lie to him, but I'm afraid he will be repulsed by me. I wracked my brain frantically, trying to think of the best way to tell him.

"I… Um… Well, I can-"

 _Look at them together. Cute. Edward's my bitch. I'll remind him tonight. I'm sure Ralph'll let me teach them both a lesson._

My eyes widen in fear. Oh shit… It's bad enough for Emmett to violate me, but he can't do that to Jasper. Speaking of which…

"Um, I'll tell you later, okay?"

Japer's eyes narrow, and I worry that he'll force me to tell him, but instead, he nods.

"Later then."

 **HEY HEY HEY! Soooooo… REVIEW PLEASE! I love you dearies! XD**

 **Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	4. The Sound of Crashing Waves Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU DEARIES! I went on my email, and it was absolutely FLOODED with review updates, alerts, favorites and even a few author favorites! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEES KNEES! TOTALLY RAD! UNBELIEVABLY SPIFFDIFFEROUS! (That is a word of my own creation! That shows just how amazed I am by you guys' awesomeness!)**

**I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU DEARIES! I went on my email, and it was absolutely FLOODED with review updates, alerts, favorites and even a few author favorites! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEES KNEES! TOTALLY RAD! UNBELIEVABLY SPIFFDIFFEROUS! (That is a word of my own creation! That shows just how amazed I am by you guys' awesomeness!)**

 **I told you! Reviews and stuff make me type lightening fast! Are you ready for a storm? THERE'S GOING TO BE LIGHTENING!**

Edward's eyes are closed and he's rubbing his temples. He look like he's in pain. I want to console him, to reach out, but I can't now. All these guys would just love to have a reason to beat someone bloody. I think the two homosexuals would be good targets. Especially the new guy. Me. I feel their violence and anger. It's the same as last night.

Edward sighs and looks up without really looking at anything in particular. I continue to stare at him and he meets my gaze.

"What're you doin'?" I ask.

He seems surprised by my question. His eyes were wide, and I could feel fear creeping in.

"I… um… I can-"

His head darts to the side and he is very scared now. I see him tremble slightly and feel anger bloom within him. It startles me. He's staring at Emmett, who is glaring at me. He's in an extremely hostile mood. I look back at Edward. He's definitely hiding something from me. I raise my eyebrows at him. He looks at me first through the side of his eyes, but then he turns his head towards me.

"Later, okay?"

I want to know now, but if it is about Emmett, he may not want to say with him so close. I reluctantly nod.

"Later then."

Edward is still fearful, but he seems a bit relieved. The guards call out that breakfast is over and they usher everyone out. I look down at my tray. I didn't touch anything. Edward seems to be doing the same thing, with identical results. We look at each other and sigh.

After what seemed like years, we're finally able to go back to our cells. They made us do so many stupid things. We had to talk to shrinks, tell them how we _feel_ , and shit like that. I had and especially long time, seeing how this is my first full day here. First day out of way too many. Which gets me thinking… Edward has a life sentence too, right? I mean, we both killed our fathers… Surely that warrants a life sentence. It did for me anyway. A life here gave me fear when I was first given my punishment. But now… But now it may not be so terrible.

Because of Edward.

It still never ceases to amazing me on how fast he was able to make me feel like a person again, instead of the murderer everyone said I was. I mean, I am a murderer. I killed my fucking dad for God's sake. But, I'm not awful. No…

I smile. The guard escorting me back to my cell gets a little scared. He probably thinks I'm going to try and attack him. He opens the door and pushes me in after uncuffing me. I give him a jaunty little wave. Yep. Still scared shitless. I laugh.

Then Edward is behind me, finger running down my neck.

"What's so funny?"

I turn around and look into his green, green eyes. My hand makes its way into his hair again. I kind of have a weird fetish with hair. I've never told anyone about it. They'd be freaked. Edward chuckles slightly. I cock my head and remember breakfast.

"So what was goin' on with you at breakfast this morning?"

The smile runs away from his face. I feel awful, seeing how my statement did that to him. Fear starts to ebb within him yet again. I touch his face.

"I promise… I won't think badly of you. Just, please… I want to know."

He's so scared. God only knows what is making him so scared to tell me.

"Does this have anything to do with Emmett?"

He looks me in the eyes and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, yes and no."

My eyebrows raise, urging him to continue. He just looks at me for a moment. Then, he opens and closes his mouth a few times, as if he kept biting back his words. Finally, he starts to speak again.

"There's no other way I can put this, but I can read people's minds. I don't know why. I've been able to do it since I was 4. Even before I killed my own father, people knew there was something wrong with me. I'd mention things to them that they never told anyone. I knew stuff. Bad stuff people did. Everyone hated me. My mom was the only one who really understood me."

Tears well up in his eyes. He's looking down, trying not to meet my gaze. I lean down a bit so I can look into his eyes. He moves his head around, denying me access. I grab his chin and force him to look at me. A single tear falls from one of his eyes. Lightly, I kiss it away.

"Edward… I'm weird too. I can't read minds, but I can do something else that's strange. I can feel people's emotions. It makes me easy to tell when someone is hiding something from me. For that, a lot of people kept their distance from me too. There is nothing wrong with you or what you can do. You can't change what you're born with, right?"

He stares at me for a while, absorbing everything I've said. He's feeling a whole lot of emotions. Too many for me to fully register. Disbelief rolls off of him, as does happiness, fear and… Something else. What is it?

Lust.

I only just register that when suddenly, his lips are on mine. It isn't like our kiss from last night, which was light and somewhat hesitant. This is rough, passionate and slightly painful. One of Edward's sharp canines pokes my bottom lip, but I don't care. His tongue flicks at mine and he's pulling me forward. We fall and land on a bed. Whose, I couldn't care less. Edward rolls so he's on top of me, straddling my middle while fumbling with the zipper on the front of my jumpsuit. All the while, his lips demand for more against mine. He pushes the top of my jumpsuit off of my shoulders and he touches my bare chest. His fingers are cold, and I shiver. Edward's lips move from my lips to my neck, sucking and licking at the skin.

"Edward… Wait."

He stops. I lean back at the same time he does. There's desperation in his eyes. His lips are slightly swollen and his cheeks are flushed. I feel his anger.

"Why?"

I can't think of a good reason for stopping him.

"Nevermind. Just leave me alone."

He pushes off of me and lays at the very edge of the bed, against the wall, facing it. I stare at his back for a moment. I feel so incredibly awful. Why did I make him stop? Did I have a good reason? Why am I such a fucking idiot?

"Edward… No. I didn't mean it. Please, don't be angry with me. I'm sorry."

"Jasper, I said to leave me alone. Go away."

"Please! I didn't mean it! I don't even know why I stopped you. I was just surprised I guess…"

"Sorry. Now leave me alone."

"But, Edward, I-"

"GO!"

There's nothing left for me to do but to leave his bed. Slowly, I walk to my own and sit on the edge, staring at him. He's laying in the fetal position with his back to me. I lay down on my back, looking up at the ceiling and counting all the ways I ruin everything.

 **Ahhhh… Yet another chapter done! Yew guys… You make this all worthwhile! I'm so happy that people are actually interested in the twisted stories that run through my head. As always, please review! They inspire me so much!**

 **Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	5. The Sound of Crashing Waves Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Not much to say but thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! ^_^ I'm so happy that this story is so well received! I was a little nervous because it delves into a pretty messed up area (a place I enjoy immensely!) and that can turn a lot of people off. This is my most successful story yet! And it's all thanks to you, dearies!**

**Not much to say but thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! ^_^ I'm so happy that this story is so well received! I was a little nervous because it delves into a pretty messed up area (a place I enjoy immensely!) and that can turn a lot of people off. This is my most successful story yet! And it's all thanks to you, dearies!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

After I finish telling Jasper just how much of a fucked up freak I am, I expect him to pound on the door and beg the guards to move him to another cell with a *normal* cellmate. The thought makes me want to cry, and my bastard tear ducts start to work overtime. I'm a pussy.

 _Whoa… What a fuckin' small world!_

I have no idea what that's supposed to mean, but for some reason, it doesn't make me feel better at all. I can't bear to even look at Jasper. I don't want to see the disgust.

Apparently, he has other plans. We dance about, him trying to catch my gaze, me moving to avoid it. Finally, he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. I'm sorely tempted to not look in his eyes, but it seems childish and if he went to so much work to get me to look at him, I should just suck it up and do it.

Then, he tells me something that totally shook the flimsy foundation my crazy, fucked up life was standing on. He's strange too. He's not normal. He's fucked up. I have no idea how to handle all this. With the newfound information he's given to me, I'm sure he can sense the monsoons that are my raging emotions. I'm happy, scared, speculative and…

Turned on as fuck.

 _Whoa… Didn't see that comin'…_

I lunge at him. I yank him by the hair (which I know he'll enjoy, due to his fetish) and my lips thrash at his. All I see is JASPER. It's like a fucking haze! All I feel is WANT WANT WANT and NEED NEED NEED.

Now, before I was sentenced to this hellhole, I was little prude. And a raging mama's boy. She told me almost everyday how I was sooooo pretty and how all the girls would be gunning for me. I didn't believe her, but I knew she wasn't lying. Innermost thoughts never lie. She also told me that she never wanted to see me with a girl, because girls are "harbingers for sin!" a statement that always befuzzled me. I mean, my mom's a girl, right? Still, I always listened to what she said and didn't give girls a second look. They did the same to me. I knew that a few thought I was attractive, but they were repulsed by my otherness. Everyone was. School was fucking torture. I heard what everyone thought of me. I heard the people who wanted to be my friend, but weren't because they were afraid of what others would say. And it broke my heart. Here I was, a lonely, prepubescent boy who just wanted a friend. It wasn't my fault that I was weird.

I digress… But as a lonely, prepubescent boy, I had certain… desires. I didn't know what it was then, but I guess I was just a little bit horny. I grew up fundamental Baptist, so masturbation was a big no no. In short, I was always horny with no way to solve it. After… the incident is what I like to call it… I didn't feel horny anymore. Fuck, I didn't feel anything. I was a shell. Utterly numb. Then again, most of my hormones settled down, because I was almost done with puberty. I'm 19 now, 17 when… the incident… occurred.

And I sure as hell wasn't horny here. I lost my virginity, but not by choice. I was raped. By Emmett. He came to my cell one night about a month after I got here and… did his business. It was painful. Oh God, so fucking painful. I think I cried, but I'm not sure. I blacked out. I usually do when he… does his business. He may find pleasure in it, but I certainly don't.

But now… Holy fuck… Now, I'm on fire. I pull Jasper as I stumble towards my bed. Our kiss last night was my first, but this one is definitely a first. I use my tongue. I'd heard about it… Making out. Frenching. As a mama's boy, that sounded gross. I was horny, but girls still had cooties. The boys would talk about "tongue fucking." It sounded painful.

But this… This is NOT painful. This is bliss. It's not enough. I want more. I yank at his zipper and shove the ugly orange thing off his shoulders. I want to feel his skin. My fingers fumble greedily over his toned chest, weaving through the small amount of chest hair he has. This is new to me. I, sadly, do not have much body hair.

He shivers, and God, is it sexy. I want him to shiver again, so I move to his neck, a particularly sensitive spot. For me at least.

 _Oh God! So… good… I want… NO! I can't! He's too special… I can't do this! Soooo gooood… FUCK! SHIT! STOP! STOOOOP!_

"Edward… wait."

We lean away. I must've been terrible. He thinks I'm so fucking stupid. I shoulda been listening to him, stopped doing dumb shit. But, I still so hoooooornnnnnnny….

"Why?" My voice is vicious.

 _Oh God… I'm so stupid! Why'd I tell him to stop?_

Now, I'm pissed. "Nevermind. Just leave me alone."

There's hurt on his face. I fucked up.

"Edward… No. I didn't mean it. Please, don't be angry with me. I'm sorry."

He already hurts. May as well make sure I avoid hurt again. I completely push him away. His unnecessary apologies and pleads only make me feel more terrible, but I'm in this too deep. I tell him to leave me alone.

 _I fucked up… I always do it. I'm awful, the worst type of human being imaginable. I mess everything up. I'm a magnet for trouble. Fuck… I almost made another big mistake. I wanted to… So… fuckin… bad… But I can't. He'll get killed. Hell, I may end up killin him myself. Not on purpose, but may as well… I can't love anyone. I can't inflict my brand of torture on anyone else… OH SHIT! HE CAN HEAR EVERYTHING I'M THINKING! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! Um… Edward… I'm sorry I fucked things up. I'm terrible for you. You shouldn't be close to me. I'm deadly._

And that fucking breaks my heart. I'm laying with my knees to my chest, tears falling from my eyes, but I can't move. I want to make him fell better, I need to make him feel better. Jasper, you aren't terrible. I'm terrible for you… And I'm deadly too.

We are so alike, it's catastrophic.

His thoughts become less refined and together, so I assume he's fallen asleep. I'm almost there, but I listen in to Jasper's dreams.

 _So… Much… SHIT! Ah, God… How the fuck… Clean this mess up young man! No… I have a date… Can't… Smell… Like… Horse ass…_

I chuckle as I see Jasper in a stable filled with horses. His mother (I assume) is scolding him for not doing his chores. It's quite funny.

That is… until his father comes in… He grabs Jasper's mother by the back of her neck and slaps her, yelling that she can't raise her child right. He throws her to the ground and she's sobbing loudly. Then, he turns to Jasper and punches him in the face, calling him a faggot and saying he'll go to Hell for his sins. Jasper's sobbing, and his mother morphs to that of a bloody and mangled young man. His skin is ripped and torn, bones are visible and I can only imagine the terrible pain he went through before he died. Jasper's father starts to stomp at the dead boy's body. Jasper yells for him to stop.

I know exactly what will happen next, and before his dream escalates, I intervene and rush to Jasper's bed. His face is contorted in agony and his mouth is preparing to unleash the cries of pain. I shake him, trying to knock out the demon thoughts.

"Jasper! Wake up! It's only a dream! Please! Open your eyes. Look at me! You're okay! Jasper!"

His eyes burst open, and he starts to sob uncontrollably. He pulls at the neck of my jumpsuit and pulls me closer to him. His lips meet mine, and I know if I try to stop this, it will only crush him.

He needs this. Who am I to deny him something he needs so much?

 **^_^ Thanks for reading! As always, please review!**

 **Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	6. The Sound of Crashing Waves Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Thank you guys soooo much for all the favorites and alerts! I've never had one of my stories alerted, but you all seem to really like this story! ^_^ I'm so very grateful for such lovely dearies to read and appreciate my story! I have to say, I am the most inspired by this one. My other ones, I was inspired, but most are just one shots. I have another story (a** _**Twilight** _ **parody) that has a few chapter, but I'm working with another person on that. I started a Jalice fic, but I only have one chapter. I'm so inspired by this one, I have been writing like a crazy person! My friends at school pretty much know that if I'm writing fervently during class, I'm writing another chapter for this story. Ahhhhh… Senior year has so many fun things… Like senioritis. I'm sooooo ready to graduate! MORE TIME FOR FANFICTION! XD**

**Thank you guys soooo much for all the favorites and alerts! I've never had one of my stories alerted, but you all seem to really like this story! ^_^ I'm so very grateful for such lovely dearies to read and appreciate my story! I have to say, I am the most inspired by this one. My other ones, I was inspired, but most are just one shots. I have another story (a**   
_  
**Twilight**   
_   
**parody) that has a few chapter, but I'm working with another person on that. I started a Jalice fic, but I only have one chapter. I'm so inspired by this one, I have been writing like a crazy person! My friends at school pretty much know that if I'm writing fervently during class, I'm writing another chapter for this story. Ahhhhh… Senior year has so many fun things… Like senioritis. I'm sooooo ready to graduate! MORE TIME FOR FANFICTION! XD**

 **Anyhoo, I talked your virtual ear off (virtually) enough, so I'll leave you for now so you can read my inspired/time consuming/pretty much all consuming story! I'll see you (hopefully) at the bottom!**

He stormed in and slapped my mama's face. She screamed and he shook her by the back of the neck.

"WOMAN! Can't you do anything right? He's a fuckin boy! KEEP YER FUCKIN' SON IN ORDER! Can't you control him, bitch? Yer worthless! And ugly! All yer good for is a fuck, a baby and the cook and clean. GET IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE ME SUPPER, BITCH! KNOW YER PLACE!"

Mama trembled and sobbed, and father threw her on the floor. I'm so sorry mama… I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Honest! Father glares at me through his buggy eyes.

"I'm doin' my chores now, sir! I'll clean these stables! Lickety split!"

He just thunders over to me and grabs my shirt. Then, he punches me in the face, breakin my nose. I feel blood spill on my lips as I fall to the ground next to mama. Father comes over and kicks me in my groin. I cry out in pain and assume a fetal position.

"YOU FUCKIN HOMO! YER NO SON OF MINE! YOU ARE THE DEVIL'S CHILD! YEW'LL FUCKIN PAY FER YER SINS, BOY!"

He kicks me again. My eyes fly open as I writhe and scream. Mama and I make eye contact. I see tears run down her raw, raw face.

"You… shoulda…"

"Mama… I'm sorry… I'm… so… sorry!"

The light leaves her eyes and she stops tremblin. She seems to melt into the ground and I can't look away. Her skin tears, bones break and rip flesh. She screams. Her back arches and she bends in a way that I'm sure breaks her spine.

"Mama! No! Please, stop! MAMA! NOOOOO!"

She's not my mama anymore. It's Garrett. His brown eyes aren't twinklin anymore. They're dead. His beautiful light brown hair is matted against his head with blood. The lips that kissed mine so sweetly… They're torn and broken. He's hardly breathin.

"Jaassssssperrrrrr…"

Father, hearin him whisper, walks over and kicks him. He keeps kickin him. Stop that! Please! He's still alive! Stop it! Stop! STOP!

I'm shakin. Oh fuck, I can't stop shakin. The earthquake screams and is tryin to pull me away from Garrett. I don't wanna leave! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE HIM!

"Jasper! Wake up! It's only a dream! Please! Open your eyes. Look at me! You're okay! Jasper!"

My eyes fly open, and I see stars. Two green stars… They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Come to me stars! Let me hold you!

I pull Edward to me and I can't help it. I absolutely need him! His lips meet mine. I'm sorry Edward, but I need this. I was a fool to push you away. You need this too. Don't resist, Edward. We'll talk about this later, just for now…

We continue with fervent passion. His lips never leave mine. His quiverin fingers search for the zipper on my uniform, so I help him find it. His left hand twines with mine and his other hand pushes the top off my shoulders and down my back. His hand lingers there, clawing at the small of my bare back. My other hand finds his zipper and I tug at it. He stops and pulls away.

"Please don't."

He's scared. "Why not?"

He looks away, hand movin to my stomach. The muscles tighten in pure desire. Edward notices this, and looks at me with a mischievous smile. Lust floods him, and that's my last thought before he attacks my chest with his hot mouth. His left hand is still holdin mine as his right moves from my stomach to my side and he begins to caress the skin there. My back arches and I can't help but moan as his tongue burns a trail to my navel. Oh God… It feels so good! I feel Edward's lips turn up against my skin. Garrett and I never got this far, so this is all new to me.

Edward pauses from his assault and looks up my body to my eyes. His eyes are green fire, sparkling like emeralds and scorchin like sin. I groan again and I buck my hips. Edward just smiles wickedly.

"Lift your hips, please."

I groan and do what I'm told, like a good boy. He pulls the jumpsuit down my hips and off my legs. I'm left only in my restrictive briefs, prison standard. Once again, my fingers go towards his zipper.

"Stop."

There's fire in Edward's eyes, but not the type that turns me on. He's fuckin pissed. I sit up, angry myself.

"I'm fuckin cold! I need body heat! Why won't you let me undress you too?"

He simply stares at me, the fire gone from his eyes. I feel his sadness. My left hand, which was freed from his why he took off my clothes, reaches up to stroke his face.

What's wrong? Why are you sad?"

"I'm ugly. You're beautiful, and I'm the farthest thing from that. I don't want you to see me and not like me anymore."

Now I'm sad too. He doesn't see him self right! I pull his small form to me and hold him against my chest. I run my fingers through his soft, soft hair.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. God only knows just how beautiful the rest of you is! Please, I want to see you. Remember what we told each other? We're in this together."

He looks me in the eyes again. He's still sad. He sighs and slowly his fingers drag the zipper down the front of his orange jumpsuit. Once I push it off his shoulders, I work on his white undershirt. My fingers crawl to the hem of his shirt and I inch it up. He's trembling slightly. I run my index fingers up his sides as I pull his shirt up. He's still pretty scared and sad, but he's also VERY turned on. I can't help but smile and run my hand up his shirt. Edward stops breathin for a second and bites his lip to suppress a moan. Instead, his head lolls back and he grunts lightly. As my hand makes its way up his chest, I feel quite a few small scars. Curious, I pull his shirt up all the way.

"Lift your arms, Edward."

He hesitates for a moment, so I tug at his shirt again. Reluctantly, he lifts his arms for me and I pull his shirt off and throw it to the floor. Edward moves to cover his chest with his arms. I grab his wrists before he can. I look at the many scars and cuts on his bony chest. Most were pretty small, but one, below his left nipple, was quite long. I ran my fingers over it.

"Beer bottle?"

"Whiskey. Beer wasn't strong enough for my dad."

I nod simply. Then, my hand goes to the back of Edward's head and pulls him closer to me. My lips run across his cheek until they reach his ear. I kiss the lobe softly.

"You're so fuckin beautiful, darlin. Never doubt that. You drive me absolutely wild. I want to do so many things to you. BAD thingsssssssss."

He shivers, and I blow into his ear and dart my tongue in and out of it. He shivers again and it is so fuckin sexy that I wrap his legs around my hips and throw him onto the bed. His eyes are wide and filled with green fire again. I unhook his legs from around my hips and yank his cock blocking jumpsuit off his thin body. It falls to the floor with the with the rest of our clothes. Then, I fall on top of him and my tongue seeks entrance between his full lips. He grants me the pleasure, and I explore his hot mouth. Edwards grunts and the sound goes straight to my groin. My nimble fingers navigate into his hair and I lock his face to mine. He does the same and we are as close together as possible. Our heads turn in perfect sync and we deepen the kiss.

I don't know how long we stay like that, but it becomes slightly painful. In our crotch area. The more we kissed, the harder we became. We both have ragin erections that need taken care of. Edward is the first to thrust his hips into mine. I break the kiss to moan loudly. Edward does it again, milking another moan from my throat. I return the thrust, and this time, we both cry out in ecstasy. Soon, we're moving together to create perfect friction. We come at the same time.

We desperately try to fight sleep, but, eventually, it overpowers us.

 **Oh hai dere!**

 **This is my first time attempting any kind of lemons, so I'm sorry if it sucks. _ I like to read the occasional lemon, but I don't think I can write anything more graphic than this. I'm sorry…**

 **Ah well. Please review! I love them so very much! XD**

 **Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	7. The Sound of Crashing Waves Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hey… Um… This chapter is bound to disappoint some people. If you're looking for angsty goodness… Then I'm sorry. I had a really bad day today and I hoped that writing something happy would make me happy. It didn't.**

**Hey… Um… This chapter is bound to disappoint some people. If you're looking for angsty goodness… Then I'm sorry. I had a really bad day today and I hoped that writing something happy would make me happy. It didn't.**

 **Word to the wise to those entering/in high school: Senior year is supposed to be awesome. Don't bully others and make it shit for them. Believe me, it fucking sucks and there are few days when I'm truly happy at school. Everything was fine and I wasn't attacked until this year. With college planning and other shit like that, it sucks even more to be attacked by your peers. Trust me.**

The whispers don't taunt me tonight. They're sweet, somewhat disconnected. They sure as hell aren't coming from the other inmates.

I'm pretty aware that I'm dreaming, because I've never been to Texas, but I'm there now. I'm riding a horse, but I see myself riding on another horse. Weird… I look down and realize that I'm actually Jasper. Shit… I'm in his dream!

We keep riding, and when we come to a ledge, we get off. Jasper (I) gets off his horse first and helps me off my horse. His (my) fingers run through my hair and I blush. Do I even blush like that? I mean, I know that occasionally I flush when I get embarrassed or am feeling especially awkward. But, I never thought that my entire face turned beet red. He (I) leans forward and presses our foreheads together. We Eskimo kiss (making my face even redder) and Jasper's (my) hands move to the front of my shirt. He (I) quickly unbuttons it and the shirt slips off my shoulders. Then, Jasper (I) does something very unexpected. He (I) leans over and lightly kisses along the ugly scar under my left nipple. My fingers work into his hair, and I groan pretty loudly. I pull Jasper's (my) face up to mine and we kiss passionately. Jasper (I) starts unbuttoning his own shirt and pulls it off, never breaking the kiss. Button shirts are the best! We kiss for Lord knows how long until we finally part. My face is literally glowing and my smile is so incredibly wide.

"C'mon! Let's do this!"

Then, I stand at the ledge and hold out my hand towards Jasper (me). His (my) hand goes out and grabs mine before we leap off. I expected water, but there's nothing but darkness to swallow us up.

I can hardly breathe. My eyes open and I'm met with the most adorable sight. Jasper is lying on top of me completely. His head is resting on my collarbone, his beautiful golden hair falling over his face. I notice just how long his lashes are. They probably touch his cheeks when he blinks. His lips are open slightly and he's breathing softly through them. He has a little bit of stubble on his chin and it lightly scratches my chest as he twitches into consciousness.

"Uhhhhhhhnngg…"

I know he's pretty much awake now, so I brush the hair out of his face. It's pretty long, almost to his shoulders and curls near the bottom. Jasper sighs and picks his head up so he can look me in the eyes. He smiles, and coupled with is deep aqua blue eyes, I can hardly stand how utterly beautiful he is.

"Morning, darlin," he drawls with a thick accent, only making him more wonderful.

Jasper stretches his neck and kisses me on my neck and jaw. I move my head and try to capture his lips on mine. He moves his face away and I feel utterly rejected. Embarrassed, pissed and on the verge of tears, I push him off of me. I move to get up, but he grips my wrist and keeps me there. I tug, but he's so much stronger than me. He's laughing and his eyes are twinkling.

"Darlin, I wasn't tryin ta reject ya! I just woke up and my breath is rank! Yours is too!"

He's still laughing and pulls me into a tight hug. I relax, hearing that he meant what he said, and I return the hug. His laughter is quite contagious, and I find myself with a bad case of the giggles.

We hold each other for a few more minutes, but then separate and I walk to my bed with my clothes. I pull my shirt on and start to pull my underwear off. It's… stuck. I use some force and regret it when I'm down a few… hairs. Well, this has never happened before. I slap my forehead! Of course! I… orgasmed. It was my first time, and it was the most amazing feeling I've ever had in my life. Definately worth losing a few hairs.

I was a very well read boy growing up. The library was my sanctuary. My favorite librarian, a geeky young man named Roger, always had a bunch of books for me to read. I could read a book and a half a day. It got to the point where I would start a different section of the library and read everything there. Roger and I would talk for hours about everything we read. Anything he suggested, I read. I guess you could say he was my first crush. He only thought of me as a little brother, so it wasn't meant to be. I loved the way his thick rimmed glasses would slide down his nose when he was super focused. His brows would furrow and he had such a look of determination that I would laugh. He'd get flustered and would mumble, "Sorry. Had my thinking face on."

Ahhhh… Again, I digress. Anyway, being the boy I was, I had come across quite a bit of… stuff. When I got to the poetry section of the library, I read many anthologies of limericks. Who could imagine that there were so many ways to imply sex?

Well books told me enough, but I learned the most about sex from other people. They never told me, of course, but they thought about. Oh boy, did they think about sex! I never understood why they always though about this… deed. Until now. Jasper and I didn't do much… But it was absolutely fantastic! It was absolute bliss and I wanted more.

I stepped into my jumpsuit and pulled it up. Jasper had been lying in bed for a bit while I dressed. I heard the springs creak as he stood up. Streeeeeeeeetch… I waited for him to change his undergarments, never turning around.

"Shit! Owwww…"

I stifle a giggle and ask sweetly, "Anything wrong?"

"Ahhh… Nothin, darlin!"

I bite my lip to hold back laughter.

 _Fuck! I can't believe I forgot to clean all this up last night! Owwww… and it everywhere! Now it's all crusty and shit…_

This time, I can't stop the laughter that the entire situation caused from pouring out. The barks of laughter bounce off the walls and knock me on my ass. I grip my sides, trying to contain myself. Jasper crouches in front of me with an odd expression on his face. He looks like he was trying not to laugh because he was angry and embarrassed. I grab his face and kiss him everywhere- on his forehead, tip of his nose, on his eyelids, chin, neck, and shoulders until finally resting on his lips.

 _Damn. How can I be pissed now?_

"That's the point!" I hardly get the words out before I'm caught in another bout of giggles.

Jasper's cheeks are a little red. He's embarrassed.

We look into each other's eyes and smile.

"You know you can't keep anything from me."

He rolls his eyes and nods.

"Were you tryin ta block out all the thoughts yesterday at breakfast?"

I nod. "It's pretty difficult and takes quite a bit of concentration. I only do it at meal times or whenever I'm around a shit ton of people."

Jasper nods and sighs. "I wish I could block stuff out too. But I can't. I always feel everyone's emotions. It fuckin sucks!"

We both look away for a bit, but then our heads snap back to each other and we look into each other's excited eyes. I know that we have the same idea.

"I could try to teach you how to block them out."

Jasper just grabs my face and kisses the tip of my nose. Then, we hear the jangle of keys, so we both get off the floor and sit on our beds.

"Up early today, huh, faggots?"

We get up silently, giving each other a small grin, and walk to the cafeteria.


	8. The Sound of Crashing Waves Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hey guys, thanks for reading. I had a snow day today! XD That's always fun. Anyhoo, not much else to say.**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I had a snow day today! XD That's always fun. Anyhoo, not much else to say.**

 **The song "Illusion" by VNV Nation- listen to it. It makes me cry on some days. I may need to work it into a chapter… It's the only song I'd want to put in a story, because song lyrics in stories sometimes annoy me. But this song makes me think of Edward and Jasper's relationship.**

Damn… It really sucks now, knowin that my thoughts aren't safe from Edward. I hope I don't scare him away… That seems to be my specialty.

Last night was… Well… It was fuckin amazing! I can't believe that we did that… Garrett and I didn't go very far past kissin, but I ain't a virgin. I was 16 when I met the prettiest gal ever. She had wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and breasts the size of ripe grapefruits.

It was the summer before junior year. I was sittin on my porch, drinkin iced tea spiked with a shot of whiskey- beverage of champions. Then, she came walkin by in her short little sundress that enhanced her lovely cleavage. Her tight ass wiggled in just the right way and DAMN was I hard. I went a runnin up to her with a big wildflower.

"You are might pretty, little lady. Care to go on a date with me sometime?"

She just giggled her tinkling little laugh and ran a finger down my jaw.

"That sounds nice, baby. Wanna go catch a movie tonight? You can pick me up at my house."

"Sounds like a deal, darlin." I bowed and kissed her pretty lil hand.

Later that night, I went to her house. It was pretty run down, and there were beer bottles all over the porch. Hesitantly, I knocked on the broken screen door.

"I AIN'T INTERESTED! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Um, I'm here for Gaby… Is she here?"

A portly man lumbered to the door, wearin a pair of old jean overalls and a filthy and torn gray wife beater. He looked like he hadn't shaved for a while, or showered for that matter.

"What'chu want with Gaby?"

"Um… I'm here to pick her up for a date."

The man's face just became red and he looked like he might have a heart attack. I stepped back a bit, afraid he might explode.

"BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK DO YA THINK YER DOIN, GOIN OUT WITH SCRAWNLY LITTLE SPIT FUCKS LIKE THIS? YER MAH WOMAN!"

Gaby came walkin to the door, surprised look on her face.

"What'chu bellowin about, Gordon? I ain't got no date with this lil guy. Shoo, boy. Go home to yer mama."

I dropped the bouquet of wildflowers and just gapped at her. Then, gatherin up all the dignity I had left, I tipped my hat and bowed my head.

"Sorry to have disturbed ya'll. I'll just be goin now…"

Gordon grabbed my sleeve and brought his face close to mine, breathin on me with his rank breath.

"I best not see ya'll here again, ya hear? Now git yer ass off mah property!"

He shoved me away and I mumbled, "Ya'll best not push me again." and walked home, where I fell on my bed and did some thinking.

A week or so later, I was on my porch again, drinkin my favorite thing, just lookin at the landscape. I lived out I the country on a small farm, so I always had somethin to look at. That's when Gaby came walkin up the drive, looking sexy as I'll get out. She winked at me and flashed me her little grin. She came up right in front of me and I stood up.

"What'chu doin here? Who do you think you are, sendin me to your house only to be yelled at! How come you didn't tell me you was married?"

She just giggled and whispered in my ear, "What Gordon doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Now wait just a min-"

She smashed her lips on mine and roughly started unbuttonin my jeans, reachin her hand in to grab my junk. I yelped and she just pushed me on my back and did me right there and then. It wasn't passionate or sexy. It felt wrong and felt terrible afterwards.

When she was done, Gaby just pulled a cigarette out of her bra and lit it, taking in a long drag. She held the smoke for a bit, but then blew it out in my face.

"Next time, try to keep it up. I like orgasmin at least twice. Well, at least it was better than that lard bucket, Gordon. He just sweats all over me and falls asleep. Thanks for the… experience. Bye now."

I just lay there, holdin my knees as tears slowly ran down my face. I never wanted to see another woman as long as I lived.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a burly man shoved my back.

"Fuckin move, cocksucker! Yer keepin the line up!"

I walked behind Edward and got my tray and breakfast (scrambled eggs, toast and juice). We walked to the back of the cafeteria and sat at a secluded table. He sat across from me and his green eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. It must've been hard for you."

He meant it. I felt it. I just shrugged and said, "It's the past. I got over it."

He just nodded and leaned forward.

"Do you want to practice now?"

I almost forgot.

"Is it a good time to now? I mean, all these people…"

Edward nodded again and said, "It's best when you're around a lot of people. It really helps."

For the rest of lunch, Edward helped me block out the violent emotions swirlin around me. It was hard, hardest thing I've ever done. I only managed to block the emotions for a minute or so before they came back full force. Not only was it hard, but it was exhaustin too. I was kinda happy when breakfast ended. Edward didn't eat anything. I did, well, because I'm always hungry. I was a little concerned.

"How come you don't eat, Eddie?"

His head snapped up to look into my eyes. "Don't call me Eddie!"

He was really angry, so I let it go.

The day came and went. We got some fresh air outside, watched a little TV, did laundry, ate lunch, did some more menial shit, ate dinner and went back to our cells. I don't know how much of this shit I could take, cuz it was fuckin borin!

"Do you do this everyday?"

Edward nodded silently and continued readin his book. I just laid on my bed and stared up at the ceilin.

"It fuckin sucks."

"Welcome to prison."

I turned to look at him. He's been actin funny since breakfast, and it was startin to piss me off.

"Is there somethin you wanna tell me, Edward?"

He huffed and snapped his book shut.

"No, Jasper. There is nothing I want to tell you."

He put his book on the floor and walked over to the small window, a faraway look on his pretty face. I got up and went over to him. He was definitely hidin somethin from me. I could feel it.

"Edward, you've been actin all pissed since breakfast. Did I do somethin to tick you off?"

He huffed again and kept lookin out the window. I started getting pissed, so I grabbed his face and made him look at me. He tried to pull my hand off of him, but I'm stronger than he is.

"Edward, what's up?"

"Nothing! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

My hand dropped and he turned away from me and walked over to his bed. Like yester day, he faced the wall in a fetal position. I sighed and went to my own bed, turnin my back to him and tryin to fall asleep.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Special shout out to Rorylondra! Thanks for your reviews of the chapters! XD I love them!**

 **Also to Naughtykisses- you just rock!**

 **Please review!**

 **Darkkite23=^..^=**


End file.
